Memories
by Lil Vamp Girl
Summary: Five years after their marriage, Edward and Bella decide to play a little game by heading down memory lane by each writing a little story about the past. An add-on to Promise.
1. Game

**BELLA'S POV**

_The fire which burned within me was excruciating. No words could describe the agony I had to face as the flames licked every nook and cranny of my body, as they travelled from my neck all the way to my toes. I wanted to scream, to cry, and to beg for someone to kill me but I couldn't. I wouldn't allow him to suffer what I was suffering. He already suffered before and it was I who wanted this. And so, I suffered in silence. It was one thing that I would never want to share with him._

_But with so much agony, one can really question how I am able to hold back all the screams and all the cries. I would admit that it was no easy feat but the cool hand grasping onto my burning one played an extremely important role. It was my pillar of strength, the one telling me why I'm going through this and also the reward I would get after all this was over._

_It felt like a thousand years before the pain subsided a little. The fire started to go away first from my toes then my fingertips. Relief coursed through me as the fire slowly faded away. What shocked me and brought me to a panic was the increased heat I felt around my heart. The fire burnt stronger than anything at that point and I was thrashing about on the bed. I wanted it to go away so badly but it wouldn't. I tried to push it away but it just wouldn't go anywhere until it had finished that task it was assigned to do. As each second passed, the burning got even stronger, hotter by the minute. My heart was beating faster than it ever had – even faster than when Edward touched me and caused me to blush._

_Edward… Just one word and I remembered why I was going through all this agony. I'm going through all this for him, for me, for us. I wanted us to be equals, to be able to protect each other and not him always protecting me. I wanted to be a part of his world and I want for us to be together forever. By going through this, nothing will be able to separate us, not his need to stay away from me to protect me, not age, not even death could tear us apart after this was over._

_But the pain at my heart was too much to bear. My nails stabbed hard onto the bed that I think it has marks now. I heard the fabric tear beneath my nails just now. The whole time I was thrashing, I couldn't feel anything. All I could sense was something hard pinning me down to the bed and someone whispering in my ear that it would be okay and that it would end soon. All sense of logic was lost, I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't remember my name, what was going on, where I was, why I was doing this._

_However, the mystery person's words came true. It soon ended. I didn't realize my eyes were closed until that point of time. As I opened my eyes, I saw his face. I saw every teeny tiny detail of his perfect face. He was smiling at me. Smiling that it was over, that my suffering was over. I too smiled at him and_

"Hmmm, what's my beautiful wife writing?" a velvety voice from behind sounded at my ears. At the instant I turned my head; soft lips touched mine and kissed me. I kissed back and the world seemed to have disappeared in front of me.

We both smiled as our lips parted. My smile grew bigger as I saw my husband's face in front of mine. He looked amused at what I was doing. I patted his cheek lightly and turned back to the computer and checked for errors on my writing. He pulled me up and dragged me to the couch where I sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest and thought…

Five years have passed since I was turned into a vampire. My eyes no longer had that bright fire red tint to it. My animal blood diet has diluted it to the warm gold that was the same shade as Edward's and the other Cullens. We stilled lived in the little home that Esme built for us as our wedding present though everyone in Forks has the impression that we moved to New York after the wedding. I got attached to the house you see. It was like a dream come true for me and I just couldn't leave. It doesn't really matter anyway since no one would ever venture so deep into the woods. That would be dangerous. As for the other Cullens, they moved out of Forks after Alice 'graduated' from High School. They do visit from time to time. They understand our need for privacy so they only come once every few months.

I haven't had much contact with any humans after my transformation. I haven't really spoken to my father all these years nor have I even called my best friend. I do call my father from time to time but the talks never lasted for an hour. My voice changed completely and I'm worried if I talked to him for too long, he would suspect something. I couldn't take that risk. My father or anyone I care about must never ever learn about the vampire world.

I do see my father from time to time but he would never see me. I visit him in secret. After I had learnt to control my thirst, Edward brought me to town – covered up in hoods and all. I would visit the school, the police station and La Push. Sometimes, he would bring me to Seattle and we would have a romantic date without the eating. We were just like the newly wed couple out on a normal date, hand in hand. No one suspected anything. On other times when we're not in the house, we would go have a look at my old school friends.

Jake and the girl we saw at my wedding was indeed his new girlfriend. She was Leah's cousin and had come down to visit. Jacob met her and saw something in her that he just fell for her. That's what Edward told me. But he looks happy so I'm happy for him.

"You're in a daze again. What's on your mind?" Edward asked as he kissed my head.

Got caught again… "You're good. I was just thinking about what has happened all these years. With Jacob and my dad and everything. It seems likes only yesterday that we got married."

"Yes. It seems like only yesterday," he murmured and started kissing my head to my cheek to my neck.

From there, he started kissing down to my shoulders and after that went up and trailed kisses all the way to my mouth. When his lips touched mine, I giggled and pushed him away. "You know we can't. We've already done enough damage to our home. Anymore and I think the house would collapse on us while we're naked."

"I'll protect you," he smiled and kissed me again.

I had to use all my strength to pull away from him. Our strengths matched now but it was the physical need for him that was difficult to resist. Still… "You know that's not what I mean… Remember your lesson on balancing? We can't only be doing this all the time. Believe me, I want to but we can't. We need to spare this house."

"Party pooper…" he pouted and I brought my hands to his cheeks and pinched it like how you would a little child. I smiled and gave his nose a light peck.

I got up and went back to the computer but Edward was faster than me. He sat down on the chair and pulled me onto his lap. After my first year, my strength soon subsided and I graduated from my newborn stage. It was both a happy and sad thing. I had come to enjoy the strength I had while I was a newborn. While I was all strong and all, I could match Edward's speed and everything but now, I can't even catch up to him for even a minute. Though we do race from time to time and I win, I know he's just being the doting husband and letting me win. How I know this? Well, when he races Emmett, he's like ten times faster than when he races with me. Emmett never stood a chance against Edward when it came to speed.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and read what I wrote and his face changed into something confused yet amused. "I really can't believe you're writing this! Of all the things, you write about the time you were burning. But I wouldn't blame you, it's one of the most distinct memories you have as a vampire."

I chuckled, "Yeah. But you made everything better." He rubbed his nose against mine.

"Why are you writing all of a sudden?" he asked.

"I got bored… Plus I've always wanted to try writing. It's something I find really interesting and since I have all the time in the world now, I thought it would be nice to try, get my feet into an author's shoes. I love reading but writing is something completely different and it really intrigues me."

"Well… If you're bored, I can always think of _things _we can do to pass the time…" he grinned and kissed my neck.

I pushed him away and placed my hands on either side of his face, "Let's spare this house okay? We've like destroyed more than five rooms already. Esme and the others will be coming to visit soon. We wouldn't want them to come visit pieces of rubble now would we? Emmett would never stop…"

My physical need for my husband has not subsided through the years. In fact, it got stronger and stronger. I need him so badly but yet I couldn't. We have literally destroyed more than fifty percent of the house. Most of the rooms are like in a complete mess. You wouldn't dare go in there. It's a good thing Esme has always been so gracious and would always help us fix up the place. I can't believe what we would do without her help.

Edward sighed, "I know… He wouldn't let me live it down…" He pouted and I giggled. Edward has this really childlike side to him that no one else but me knew of.

I leaned into his chest and his arms around me tightened. "I'm so bored…" I whispered.

He chuckled, "You're one to talk… I could bring you out to town? Maybe some shopping? Sightseeing?"

"Nah… Too risky. Remember the last time we went out? Jessica almost saw us. Good thing you picked up her scent quickly and we managed to leave before she could see us."

It happened about a month ago. We went to Port Angeles to do some shopping. We wore our hoods and everything but when inside the shop, we pulled it down as it wasn't very crowded and the cashier wasn't someone we recognized and all so we thought it would be fine. But guess what, Jessica Stanley – yes, the one who was the loyal follower of our dear Lauren – was like at the opposite aisle of us. She was looking at something so her head was bent down but Edward caught her scent and quickly yanked me out of the shop. I didn't recognize any of the scents of my former schoolmates so it shocked me a little when he yanked me out but he quickly explained. It was quite a close call.

Our old acquaintances from Forks High must never ever see me or Edward. To everyone, I was happily living in New York with my new family. They might not recognize me if they saw me now but if they saw Edward… Well, let's just say things are bound to happen and our secret might get exposed.

"You're right… How about dancing at La Push beach? We haven't been there in awhile."

I laughed. "You know I'm still as horrible at dancing as I was before. And I don't think it's such a good idea to go there now. The sun's out so the La Push boys are probably there."

It's true. My hand leg coordination only improved a little when I changed. No idea why this is so though. Guess vampires aren't all perfect after all. But I don't mind that, no one's perfect. I'm not as clumsy as before like I don't trip and fall all the time anymore. That's a plus point. But even if I fell now, I wouldn't get bruised or cut, the ground would be the one getting hurt.

"Hmmm, I've got nothing…" he said as he read through the computer screen, "You're a pretty good writer you know."

"You're just saying that because I'm your wife. It's your job as the doting husband to praise me," I smiled.

Amusement appeared on his face and he wiggled his nose on mine. "I'm not just saying it. I mean it. But I'll always be the better writer. No doubt," he chuckled.

I opened my mouth in mock hurt, "Are you the Edward Cullen I married five years ago? When did you become so egoistic?" I started laughing and he too laughed as he pinched my nose with his fingers.

"I'm the one you married Mrs. Cullen. I am the one who you fell in love with when you were six and married at seventeen. The one and only Edward Cullen," he grinned and I couldn't help but giggle at this side of him, the egoistic side of him. There were many sides of him, many of which only I knew of.

Suddenly, I got an idea. "Why not we do this? We have a little game on writing a story. It can be about anything but it has to be about one of us. It can be stories from the past or something."

"Hmmm… Let me think about it," he looked up at the ceiling – seriously, his expression is adorable – before he spoke again, "Sure, why not."

"Great. So the rules will be…"

"We each only write one story and it has to be about either one of us?"

"Sounds good."

"Hmmm… I like this idea. I'll start first."

"Why?" I asked in utter disbelief.

"To show you how good I am silly."

I scoffed.

"And my story I'm planning to write is before you're born. So it can start things off."

"Fine…" I said grimly. "So… we start right now?"

"How about tomorrow. I want to do something else now," he teased as he brought his lips to mine.

I pushed away but he just pulled me back, "I won't lose control. I promise."

I didn't want to deny him anymore nor could I. I just allowed myself to enjoy that little moment as his and my lips moved in sync.

So, from tomorrow, we'll be telling each other a little story huh. This is going to be interesting. I can't wait to see what he's going to tell me. Something about before I was born. This is going to be interesting. I can't wait.

* * *

So we've come to the end of my little add-on to Promise. Like it hate it? I don't know. It's getting difficult for me to write. I don't know why but all the stories I think of now just don't come to me as a movie or show. All I see are little little chunks and that's why my updates are so slow. Sorry.

Anyway, this is the one little story that I have planned out. It will be a total of four chapters but I still do hope you'll read it. I'll try making the next few chapters a little longer. *Promise.

Now, onto Kidnapped. I'm really happy that some of my readers from Promise have continued supporting me and reading Kidnapped. I'm really thankful for this. Thank you~ However, I'm putting this story on indefinite hiatus as there are really some major changes in this story. Edward does not have the characteristics as the vampires that Ms Meyer created. I'm a little afraid to continue for that as I'm bound to receive tons of flames. I get really moody when I read a flame or something negative. Sorry, it's just who I am.

I've already written a little for the next chapter so I'll see when I can write and finish it. Hopefully the magical cloud of creativity will come back to me… Hopefully re-reading the Twilight series and watching New Moon over and over again would give me my inspiration and passion back~ ;)

Till next time! (: Reviews please if you can spare me a minute or two. Thanks!


	2. Charlie and Renée's Story

**BELLA'S POV**

"We've been doing this for twelve hours…" I said as I stared up at the ceiling in his embrace.

He kissed my hair before chuckling, "Well, I guess we sat a new record for ourselves now haven't we?"

I giggled.

We got a little carried away as usual but miraculously, no damage was done to the poor house. There, in the bedroom, I laid with my husband in perfect peace. Neither one of us moved nor talked, we just laid there enjoying in being in each other's arms.

The room that we first made love was still in one piece. It was a true miracle. Of all the rooms built in this magnificent house, this was the one room I never expected to be spared but it was. There wasn't even a single dent or crack on it. It stayed exactly the same way as the first night I saw it through my then weak human eyes.

"Can't believe its morning already…" I mumbled.

Edward stroked my hair and smiled as he stared at the ceiling, "Time to get up. We've got our game remember? It's my turn today."

I sighed and got off the bed. I quickly put on my underwear that was scattered on the floor and went to put on Edward's white button down shirt. My dress was torn to shreds from yesterday. Edward just pulled his pants over and went to switch on the computer.

After I buttoned the last button, I went over to Edward and slung my arms over his shoulders and placed my cheek next to his. "So… What story are you writing?"

"About Charlie and Renée."

"Wait. My parents? Why my parents?"

"About how they met and everything that happened till you were born. I know we've heard this before but I thought you would like something more in depth. Your father only told us a simplified version of it."

My parents? I thought he was going to be writing something about his past. He knows all about me but I know little to nothing about him. It came to me as a little disappointing… I've already heard this story before…

"Bella? Love?" he waved his hand in front of my dazed face, "You okay?"

I quickly shook my head and got out of the daze. "Sorry. I was thinking. I thought you would write something about your past. You know all about mine but I know nothing about yours. After all, my dad already told us this story."

He chuckled, "The version your dad told you was a simplified one. He didn't tell us all the details. And anyways, I was changed over a century ago. I can't remember anything about when I was human. As for the century I was a vampire, it's a little boring. I haven't found you. I had reasoning in my life but there was no meaning to it. Everyday just passed by like nothing. That's why Esme was so happy when I met you. At least I had some life in me after I found you. You completed me."

"After all, it's because your parents met that you were born and I could find you, my one true soul mate. This story means a lot to me."

"Oh" that was all I could say. It took me some time to process what he said and after that, I smiled and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"Anyway, don't worry. You'll like this. Take it as a trip down memory lane," he smiled. I folded my sleeves, gave him a light hit on the shoulder and glanced over at his shoulder and read what was written on the computer screen.

~*~*~

**CHARLIE'S POV**

Life's a freaking mess. My mother hates her life, my father just left us without saying anything and grandma's sick. Medical bills are like soaring high and mom has to get another job just to support our little household. Looks like my College dreams are over. I'll have to work immediately after High School. That was what my mother wanted. Not me. I Charlie Swan wanted to go to College and study law but it looks like that would never ever happen.

"Hey, have you heard?" Chuck whispered to his lab partner, Benny. It was Biology and as per normal, I was all alone at a little corner of the classroom. My grades were fine but who really cares. I just need to graduate. Even if I did do well in school, it would be of no use.

Life meant nothing to me. Everything had already been set. After graduation, I would go work at some local clinic as the doctor's assistant. Ugh. I hate blood but my mother used to work there and the doctor really liked her. So when she said she was quitting, he would literally do anything to keep her. In the end, it came to a compromise that I would work there. Again, UGH! I can't even stand the whiff of a little blood let alone use an injection and give someone an injection…

"What?" Benny replied. He was getting a little annoyed as Chuck wouldn't stop bugging him about something.

Chuck chuckled, "You haven't heard about the two girls who transferred here from Paris? Where have you been man?"

"Oh. Yeah. I heard. I heard they're like totally cute. But isn't one of them like attached?"

"Yeah, that's too bad. I saw them in the parking lot this morning and the younger one's not as cute as the older one. The older one is like totally hot! And she's totally single and she's looks like one of those girls who is always stuck in their own little world. Think I have a chance?"

Benny lightly punched Chuck's shoulder and it caught the teacher's eye. They quickly looked down looking sheepish. I chuckled and went back to reading my textbook.

The two new girls from Paris. They're like the talk of the entire school. I mean, does it really matter how successful your father is? As for them, it is. Their father is like some really successful tycoon in Paris and has decided to bring his family over to Seattle after he sold off his business and came here to retire. I mean, it's their father's achievements, not theirs. I couldn't really give a damn about them. They're probably like those stuck up cheerleaders. They'll just treat me like I'm invincible…

*-*-*

The bell for the next period rang before I knew it. I quickly packed my bag and headed for English. Everyone avoided me whenever I passed. They acted like I've got some kind of disease or something. That's perfectly fine with me. At least I won't have to squeeze through a pack of screaming cheerleaders just to get to my next class.

I quickly got into the classroom and went to sit at my usual seat, in a little corner at the back of the classroom. The seat next to me was always empty. No one bothered to even talk to me let alone sit with me. I was those introverted types you see, the antisocial one, the one whose mom's would go to any lengths just to earn some money – even if it meant sleeping with some random Tom, Dick or Harry on the streets. Well, not really some random people, just her bosses and stuff. That's why the doctor at the clinic wanted to keep my mother so badly. She gave him a 'good' time. Everyone knew of my mother's ways and they soon assumed that I was like her. Like mother like son they say. But it's not like that. I wouldn't stoop so low just to earn some extra cash for me to buy a few bottle of cheap beer or a pack of cigarettes.

The teacher soon walked into the class and the students went and settled down on their seats. I took out my notebook and pen and prepared for her to begin. Just then, a girl I've never seen before knocked on the door and came into the classroom. She walked over to the teacher and handed her a slip of paper. The teacher took it and smiled and told her to find a seat.

Ah! She's the new girl, the girl who moved from Paris. It seems like the other boys in the class too noticed who she was. They quickly sat up straight, some adjusting their clothes. Some even went to the extent to get a breath mint out. I didn't bother to do any of that, she wouldn't come to sit with me.

"Erm, excuse me. Is this seat taken?" A cheery voiced sounded. I looked up and was shocked to see that the new girl had actually come up to me and asked if she could sit with me. Of all the seats she could have chosen, she chose mine.

I flushed, looked down at my book and nodded. She just smiled and placed her bag down and sat next to me. Everyone was eyeing us until the teacher cleared her throat for the class to start.

"Hi, I'm Renée. What's your name?" she spoke in a perfect American accent. You wouldn't believe she migrated here from Paris.

"Charlie," I mumbled. She's talking to me. I wasn't used to having people talk to me let alone ask me for my name. I – well, my mom – had a bad reputation in this town.

"Well, Charlie, I would love to be friends with you," she whispered as she brought her face closer to mine. She looked like one of those really bubbly happy types.

"We'll see…" I mumbled. I don't think this would last very long. After all, after word about me gets to her, she'll just start to ignore me like any of the other guys in school. There's no point in getting my hopes up high and having it crushed later.

*-*-*

Lunch came by soon enough. Renée wouldn't stop asking me questions during English. It was a little annoying yet I kinda liked it. She was so fun, so full of life. It's something new from what I have been facing all my life. I grew up in a very cold and dark environment. My grandmother was bedridden; my mother was never at home and even when she's home, she smelt of alcohol and smoke. She's like the light after the storm.

I quickly joined the queue and went to my usual seat and started munching on my food. I don't really get much money from my part time job so all I could get was the cheap stuff like a sandwich and a coke. I sat at a far corner of the cafeteria and away from the cafeteria crowd.

As I was half way through my sandwich, someone came over and smiled at me. I looked up and saw her again with a plate filled with food that looked too much for her to finish.

"Hey. Mind if I sit with you?" she continued smiling at me.

I nodded and continued nibbling on my sandwich. She came and sat with me and started on her apple first. She looked at my tray and her eyes opened wide in shock.

"You can't possibly be full with so little on your tray."

"I-it's okay. I can't afford much anyway…" I mumbled.

She quickly passed me a plate of pasta. The steam coming from the plate of pasta looked so appetizing my mouth started to water. I was starving but I wouldn't want her to take pity on me.

"I don't want your pity. I know what you're thinking, 'Poor Charlie, so poor he can't even feed himself.'" I shoved the plate away.

She looked insulted, "I never thought about that. I just want to help. Now quit that act and take the food. It'll turn cold soon and I think I took too much food."

She shoved the plate back at me and looked at me sternly. The smell from the food was too appealing to resist. So, I took the plate and started eating. I felt hungrier than ever as I shoved the pasta into my mouth. I didn't care that it was pretty hot and burned my tongue. I was just so hungry.

She smiled at me her childlike smile, "No one's going to steal your food. Eat slowly."

With my mouth filled with food, all I could do was smile at her and she returned me another angelic smile. It's been so long since anyone has showed me kindness let alone offer me a plate of pasta.

"There you are! I've been looking all over the place for you!" another girl that had a striking resemblance to Renée came walking over towards the table. She must be her younger sister. She looked like Renée but Renée's prettier. This girl had freckles on her face but that added to her charm. It's hard to believe Renée's older. This girl looked so much more mature than Renée did and she too spoke in a perfect American accent.

Renée just smiled at her sister and introduced me, "Claire, this here's Charlie. He's my first friend here. Charlie, Claire. She's my younger yet more grown up sister."

Claire chuckled and you could see the deep sisterly bond between the two. Claire sighed and began picking on her food. Renee chuckled, "You miss him don't you?"

"Yeah. I miss my David like crazy. Wish I can see him again… Wish we didn't move here. Now the only time I can see him is on those online chat rooms. I want to see him in person, see him and hold his hand and kiss him…"

Renee grumbled, "Please… I'm eating here."

Claire chuckled, "You're just jealous you don't have the most awesome boyfriend in the whole wide world."

"I so am not! My time just hasn't come yet," she giggled and continued smiling at me as I ate the pasta.

*-*-*

"Say Charlie, why does everyone in school avoid you?" Renée asked. We're currently at my house doing our English project.

She's been my friend for about two months now. She's different. She never looks at me with that look of disgust everyone else in the school gives me. She's always smiling at me. She's just so carefree, so full of life. Somehow, she's changed me. I'm smiling more than I ever had in my life. She makes me happy. Her laugh was contagious. When she laughed, I couldn't help it but laugh with her. Without knowing it, I'm falling in love with her. But this is not a good thing. People in school are already giving her that look for hanging out with me. There were some rumors as well saying I'm just getting close to her to get her money since she's well filthy stinking rich – well, her dad is anyway. Nothing good will come out of her being with me.

Yet, I couldn't keep myself away. I needed to be with her in a way and she too would not go away no matter how much people stared. She just continued being carefree and happy, smiling without a care in the world. I love her. What am I saying? She'll never love me. I'm the poor lonely boy. I don't think anyone could ever find in their hearts to ever love me. That's good. Nothing good would ever happen if she comes to love me.

"It's because of my mom. She has a very bad reputation in this city."

"What did she do to earn such an image?" she asked with curiosity strong in her voice.

"You honestly don't know?"

She shook her head.

"My mother is known for her underhand ways to get money. You see, my dad left me when I was six for another woman and around that time, my grandmother became very ill. So, my mother worked really hard to make ends meet and around that time, she went a little insane. She overworked herself so she started drinking and smoking. It was also around that time she started sleeping with her employers. A couple of kids in the school had their families torn apart because of my mom. They kinda blame me for what happened. Not that I blame them…"

"Wait. I don't understand. It was your mother who did all these bad things. Why do they look like they are blaming you for all these mishaps?"

I sighed, "Like mother like son they say. Everyone thinks I'm just like my mother."

I gulped, "That's why everyone gives me that look when I'm with you. They think I'm with you for your money, because your dad's like rich and all. But I'm not. It's very frustrating."

She brought her hand to the side of my hand and rubbed it with her thumb, "You're not that kind of person."

"How can you be so sure of that? I mean, everyone in school thinks I am."

"I can see it in your eyes. You're not that kind of person. After all, I of all people would understand this…" she sighed.

I looked at her confused.

"Just now what you said. About my dad being really rich, well… That's what people see me as. The 'rich' girl and nothing else. It's really frustrating you know. People just assume that you are what you're parents are."

Another sigh came from her, "You know, whenever I go out on dates, the guys always claim to forget their wallets. They act all sweet and loving at first but it always end up the same. They want me to get them something. Some even try to have sex with me just to get me to get them something."

"That's why I went to sit with you on the first day. You were the only guy who didn't show me any interest, like you didn't care if I was rich. I'm sorry if I make it sound like I'm using you but when I'm with you, I feel like I don't have to pretend Charlie. I can be myself."

I put my hand on hers and gave her a small smile. She returned the smile.

"That's why I sometimes resent my sister a little. She's just so lucky to have David you know. Someone who loves her and only wants the best for her. Someone who is willing to kiss her and hug her and not expect to get anything out of it but just to show her that he loves her a lot."

As I looked into her eyes, I saw longing and a little hatred behind those eyes. I knew immediately what it was.

"You have feelings for this guy. This David guy."

She laughed, "You're good. I thought I hid it well. Only my sister knows about this crush I have, well, had on him. But I'm over him when he confessed that he liked my sister."

I looked at her and saw that there was more. "You resent your sister for that. She hurt you."

She chuckled again but after that, she had to rub her eye to dispel a rogue tear. "Guess nothing can get past you…"

She took in a deep breath and calmed her nerves down, "It's just that David's like the same age as me and we were in the same class when I was still studying in France. He was the first guy who was truly sweet to me. He made me laugh, he would help me unconditionally and before I knew it, I fell for him. But David didn't like the fun and bubbly types like me. He preferred the mature types. So when he met my sister, they got together.

But you know what the most frustrating thing is? I told my sister about my crush and she didn't care about it when he first asked her out. She knew for crying out loud! She never backed down and she literally stabbed me hard on my back when I saw her kiss him on our couch."

She was starting to choke up as I saw tears trying to escape and she looked at me, "And she never a-apologized to me. Of course me being the sister I had to just go with it. I had to be happy for her when my heart got ripped right out of my chest. And she never once said sorry or tried to comfort me. She just went on being happy with the guy I once loved."

"Don't get me wrong. I'm happy that my sister has him. I'm happy she's found something. And I love her with all of my heart. She's my sister and me being the older one, I have to give way to her. That's the right thing to do. And the fact that he chose her."

I put my arms around her shoulders and hugged her. She leaned her head onto my shoulder and sniffed.

She soon looked up and smiled at me, "But I'm glad I met you Charlie."

Without warning, she placed her lips on mine and I couldn't find the will to push her away.

After that, we started dating. The stares got even worse but I couldn't care. I was just happy she felt the same about me. But there was always two sides of the coin. I can never be part of her near future. She would go to College and I would be stuck in that clinic working as an assistant. I can never be the man to make her truly happy. I know it's the right thing if I could end things now but how can you end something that's bringing you so much happiness? How can you end something that has brought a little meaning back to your cold cold life? Those were the unanswered questions I had to answer before it was too late. I want her to have a promising future and being with me would not give her that.

*-*-*

"Charlie, Charlie guess what!" Renee came running to me jumping like she just won the lottery or something and came and gave me a big hug.

I hugged her back before asking her what was going on.

"I got accepted in one of the best Colleges in France. Isn't it exciting?" she replied with a huge grin on her face.

I hugged her even closer and congratulated her.

Her joy was enormous. Yet, it could not hide the uncertainty in me. She's going away, going to one of the best school's in France and what about me? I'm just going to end up as a doctor's assistant. She can't be with me anymore. I know it's best if I break up with her now yet I can't. I couldn't let her go. I love her. I can't imagine my life without her. With so much chaos in my mind now, will I be able to make the right decision? To let her go or to keep her. It seems like the only solution for me is to go to College too. If I can get a degree, sure enough I would be able to provide for her in the future.

"I'm home…" Mom's home? This early? And sober? My mother coming home early and sober is one of the rarest things that has ever happened in my life. Yes there were a couple of bad nights but rarely. Plus, this is probably the only time I can ever have a proper conversation with her.

"Mom? There's something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it? Make it quick," my mother said in an 'I don't really care' tone.

This pissed me off a little but I quickly said, "I want to go to College."

"What are you saying?" she shouted.

A quarrel soon started. We threw hurtful words at each other, either party willing to cool it. I can't remember what we said but I saw my mother close to tears as she complained about how unhappy she was and how bad her life was. All I remember was the anger I was feeling at that time, all she ever thought of was herself and nobody else. If she wanted a happy life, she should have married some rich old tycoon, inherit all his money when he died. She shouldn't have married my scumbag of a father. The arguing continued and soon, I found myself grabbing my jacket and leaving the house.

"No matter what you say mister, you are not going to College!" she yelled as I ran down the stairs. Those were the last words I remember hearing from my mother before I made the biggest mistake of my life.

I took out my phone and called the person I wanted to see most at this time.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Renée? I need to talk. Can you meet me at the bar? Thanks."

I went to drink and I couldn't stop drinking. The pain and disappoint would not go away. Pain for not being able to go to College and provide her with a better life and disappointment on my mother's selfish ways.

"Charlie, Charlie! You okay?"

She came running into the bar worry all over her face. It was raining outside so you could see little rain drops on her messy hair. She had just finished showering when I called her. Made me feel a little guilty for pulling her out of her house at this late hour but I really needed someone to be with me.

The night soon enfolded. She knew me well. She knew I didn't want any pity; she just sat there and drank with me. She didn't pressure me to talk about what had happened and she just listened to whatever I had to say. Never once did she stop me to say I'm annoying or just plain wrong. She gave me a listening ear and I was so thankful it was her. However, what happened afterwards was something I really wish never happened.

I was dead drunk and the only thing I remember from that night was me holding her tight in my arms, kissing her and loving her. She never protested but I took away one of the most important things in her life just because of a little too much alcohol.

I woke up with the worst headaches of my life. It would not stop throbbing I felt like my head was about to explode. I couldn't really remember what had happened. I was on my bed naked. What happened? When I turned my head, I saw her. Her petite body sleeping next to me and completely undressed.

She stirred a little before she turned her body to face me. As she opened her eyes, she gave me a small smile.

"Renée, I am so sorry."

She placed her index finger on my lips, "Don't apologize. I'm not angry. It's going to be okay Charlie."

And it did turn out okay for the first two months. We were closer then ever. My problems aside, I loved her more and more each day. I barely spoke to my mother since the argument but we came to an arrangement after we have both cooled down a little. I was allowed to go to College but I was to study part time at a near by University, nothing too fancy. Life was starting to work out but the worst was still to come…

*-*-*

_**2 months later**_

The day started out perfectly normal. I went to school, went to my job, had dinner and after that went home to do my homework. It didn't occur to me that this was the day that would change my life forever.

It was raining when I had gotten home. As usual on all rainy days, I was drenched to the bone when I arrived home. So, I quickly went to get a quick shower. I cleaned up the house that my mother had made the other night. After that, I went to do my homework.

About an hour later, my phone rang and I saw her name on the Caller ID.

I smiled and picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Charlie…" she croaked. She's crying.

"Renée, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"I don't know how to say this," she sobbed.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay. Now tell me what's going on. It's gonna be okay."

She took in a deep breath and choked out the words. "I'm pregnant."

_I'm pregnant. _These two words. With these two little words, my world came spiraling down. I've destroyed her. I've destroyed everything for her. I ruined her. At that moment, there was nothing more than the hate I felt for myself. I hated myself. I hated my entire being. I completely destroyed her life. Just one stupid little mistake and I've destroyed everything.

I completely blanked out when I heard someone screaming at the other end of the receiver. "If you're talking to that bastard, tell him to come over right now!"

It was her father. Before she could say anything, before I could say anything, I shut my phone, took my jacket and ran to her house. I didn't care if I wasn't being pelted with rain. I didn't care because at that moment, the only thing I could think of was how much I hated myself.

When I reached her house, I saw her weeping in her sister's arms. Her mother was at a corner holding a tissue and weeping and her father was stomping around the living room. The entire house was in a mess. Papers thrown all over the floor. The lamp looking like it would fall off the table any minute. It was a state of total chaos. I took in a deep breath and walked into the living room of her house.

The moment her father saw me, he hit me hard, on the face. I could have dodged it but I didn't. I was too ashamed of myself, of what I did. I stood there dazed as a red colored fluid flowed down my nose. It took me a whole minute to find out the red fluid was blood, my blood. I was bleeding. I was hurt but the physical pain didn't do anything to the pain I felt in my heart. They always say people cut themselves to numb the emotional pain in them. But the pain I was feeling now wasn't numb. It got worst as I remembered why I was being punched in the first place.

She quickly ran to my side and protected me from her father. Her father in turn only got even madder.

"I can kill you for what you did to her! You've completely destroyed her future! Get out of the way Renée!" he bellowed.

She wouldn't move an inch away from me. She just kept on protecting me from her father. "I don't care what you say Daddy. I won't let you touch him," she stared down at her father.

"I'm sorry sir. I'll take full responsibility for Renée and the child."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I-I don't know but we'll figure something out."

"Figure something out? You got her pregnant! How are you ever going to be able to support her and the child? You're just some whore's son! I've never approved of your relationship but Renée believes you're not like your mother, that you're different! Guess she was wrong. The both of you are the same. You only got together with Renée for our money!"

"Stop! Don't you dare talk to him like that! He's nothing like his mother!" Renée shouted.

There was total chaos later on. They fought and fought. Her father looked like he wanted to kill me. Renée's mother stood next to her father and cried and cried. I felt so dirty on the inside. This all started because of me.

Things soon settled and her father managed to think logically though he was still fuming mad. "I don't care what you say," he stared at me, "we're going for an abortion tomorrow. You're going to destroy that thing inside you. I'm not going to allow it to destroy your future."

"That thing? That thing! That thing is my child Dad. It's a living breathing human being! I'm not going to kill it!" she screamed. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Then what do you want to do then?!" he shouted.

"Let me bring the child to this world. There's still time before I graduate and before College starts. It'll be okay!" Unknowingly, she placed her hand on her tummy, protecting the unborn child. She loved the child inside her and refused to allow her father to kill it. She would never forgive herself if that happened.

"It sure hell will not be okay! You're pregnant!"

"Dear…" her mother stopped crying, placed her hand on her father's arm and said, "I have an idea."

Her father soon calmed down and listened. "If she wants to keep the child, let her keep it…"

"What are you saying? She can't possibly keep the child. Think of her studies." Her mother placed a finger on his mouth.

"Let me finish. When the child is born, Renée won't assume the role of the child's mother, I will and she will be the child's older sister. And Charlie would disappear from the child and Renée's life forever. No one would mention this to anyone and the child would never find out about her true parentage."

"What? What are you saying?" she cried. "My child to call me sister? That's absurd. Insane! How could anyone be willing to accept this? It's sick!"

"It's take it or leave it Renée. Either you follow your mother's idea or we go for an abortion tomorrow."

"But…"

"No buts! Either way, I want that boy out of your life and the child having nothing to do with you. I won't let you destroy your future."

"This is so not fair!" she cried as she pulled me to her bedroom and shut the door.

In her room, she wept and wept and wept and all I could do was wrap my arms around her. I didn't know what to do. I felt so helpless. I couldn't do anything to ease her remorse.

"H-how could they think this is acceptable? How could they think I can accept the fact that the relationship between my child and mine could only be of sibling love? I want the child to call me Mommy and not Renée. I don't want that."

"It's going to be okay," I comforted as I stroked her hair.

She looked up at me with her face covered with tears, "And how could they ever think I would be okay without you in my life Charlie. It's too much."

"Renée?" Claire came knocking on the door. They both had their own separate rooms but the two rooms were connected. Like I said, these two sisters were inseparable.

We both looked up at her and her face was filled with worry. "Don't worry, I won't let Mom and Dad in."

She crossed the short distance from the room and came and sat on the bed. "I'm not going to try to understand what you're going through now because I know I'll never be able to. What I can do is offer you a suggestion and my help to cope from this."

"And what's that?" she asked.

Claire explained her idea to us. She said the only way to escape from this was to runaway. Run to where? Forks, the small little town that was nearby. There was a house there that was for sale and the price wasn't very high. To add on, her parents would never think of looking for us there. I would get a job at that town and Renée would take care of the child. We would be one happy family. Claire would occasionally get some money to us via Renée's bank account.

I was quite reluctant to agree to this plan at first. I had already done too much. I've ruined her life, her education and most importantly, her relationship with her parents. And now, you're asking me to take her away from her home? That was outrageous. I wouldn't have much of a future as I haven't even finished High School. Will it be possible for me to care for her and the child? That was highly impossible no, clearly impossible. But she wanted it. She wanted it badly and she begged and pleaded for me to go along with Claire's plan. She would do whatever to bring the child – the child she had come to love – to this world as her mother and not sister. So, I agreed.

We left around midnight carrying only what was necessary. Claire promised to send us more stuff after we bought the house and sent her the address. We took a large sum of money and flew to Vegas to get married. Once that was done, we made our way to Forks and bought the house at the corner of town. We soon settled down and sent our address to Claire. She secretly mailed Renée's stuff over.

I got a job at the local police station. I always wanted to study law so this was good enough for me. Instead of studying law, I was enforcing it. Renée slowly got used to living in small little Forks. Life was turning out wonderfully. I had a wonderful wife, a great job and soon, my child would be born.

*-*-*

The months passed by and before we knew it, our baby girl was born. We decided to name her Isabella, Bella for short. We chose this name as she was the most beautiful baby girl we've ever seen so we hoped that this name – which mean beauty – will help her to grow up to be a strong and beautiful girl.

Her mother and I loved her tremendously. Though we weren't very well off, we tried our very best to give her the very best. We were so happy.

However, happiness does not last forever…

There soon came a time where the honeymoon phase ended. I started getting sick of my job, sick of everything. Sick of never being able to go out and have fun with the guys at work. Sick of having to go home day after day and having to do chores where the only thing I wanted to do was head to the shower, get a nice warm bath and then head to the bedroom and sleep.

I soon caved under the constant persuasion of my colleagues. I went out to party with them till late at night. I neglected my family. I neglected my wife. I neglected my daughter. And that's where the fighting started and never ended till my world came collapsing to pieces.

"You're never at home! You think I am responsible for everything? Think about Bella! I can't possibly take care of her and the house on my own!" she bellowed.

The bickering had started when I got home at around midnight. Went with the guys to one of those dance parties at Port Angeles. Renée was sitting on the couch with her suitcases packed and everything.

"Mommy, Daddy… Please stop fighting," my little girl came out of her room, fully dressed and sobbing.

"What, now you're leaving? Just because I'm a little sick of all these responsibilities?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing. You've completely broken all your promises you made me on our wedding. I-I can't take this anymore Charlie. I'm taking Bella with me. You'll get the divorce papers soon."

I couldn't be bothered to listen to whatever she was saying until I saw her pull my daughter away from me. She kept on crying and begging for her mother not to leave without her father. The expression on her face was devastating. She cried and cried.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Come with us! Don't leave me! DADDY!" she cried.

It was at that time I realized what was going on. No child should ever have to experience this. Let alone a child that young. I broke every promise I made to Renée when we were about to tie the knot. I promised to love her each and everyday and to be there for her. But I didn't.

At the realization of this, I dashed out of the house but they had already left on a cab. They're gone. My daughter and my wife. They left me because of how stupid I was. My knees collapsed as I sobbed for the first time in a long while in the pouring rain.

~*~*~

If I could cry I would. Reading everything that happened. I couldn't really remember much about when I was a little girl. I couldn't remember what had happened between my parents. Edward looked at my face and took me into his embrace.

"Now you know. It wasn't very detailed as human memories fade but your father could never forget the pain he inflicted on you. He regretted every mistake he's made and after you and your mom left, he struggled to get his life back together. He worked hard and avoided parties. He did everything he could to atone – even a little – for his mistakes."

"All those years, all I ever knew was that my father was a selfish man, that he didn't want me. But that was never true. He made mistakes. Everyone makes them once in awhile."

I looked up at him, into his honey gold eyes, "I want to see him Edward."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to go back to my old home."

*-*

We went when the sun had set.

The house was as I remembered it to be. The years didn't change it one bit. It was still the home I came to live in when my mother died. I quickly climbed up the window and into my room.

Nothing's changed since I got married. The bed was still in the same place with the sheets still there. The now barren bookshelf still stayed at the same little spot at the corner of my room. Dust had gathered from the many years it was not touched. The pictures I had left behind were still on the desk which I used to do my homework. The chair was neatly pushed in like how I had left it. I went up and took a look at the pictures. There was a layer of dust on the glass. I decided to leave some photos for my father so he wouldn't miss me so much when I left. The room was still the same as how I left it on my wedding day. In the cupboard still hung the dress that Courtney gave to me for prom. I chuckled at that thought.

I heard a faint snoring from my father's room. As quietly as possible, I walked into the room. There, I saw my father sleeping peacefully on his bed. The years have not aged the house but it sure has aged my father. Grey hair is now visible on his hair.

I shook him a little. "Dad. I've come to visit you," I whispered into his ear.

He stirred a little before he blinked and looked at me. His eye's widened as he saw me and he tried to sit up. "Bells? Is that really you? Am I dreaming?"

"Yes, it's me Dad. I'm here," I smiled at him.

"It's been so long. How've you been? Edward treating you well?"

"Yes he has Dad. I'm very happy now."

"That's good."

There was a moment of silence. My father was never one to talk much but it felt nice just to be around him. He would probably believe he's dreaming and forget about me tomorrow morning.

"It's late, go back to sleep Dad," I whispered as he laid back on the bed.

I gave him a kiss on his forehead and whispered I love you into his ear. After that, I closed his room door and went to take a look at the living room.

It was the same as I left it. My father's been doing the cleaning, that's good. Pictures of my mother and I still hung around the house. I went to the kitchen and saw some dirty dishes on the sink. He must have been exhausted to leave the dirty dished unattended. I quickly took the sponge and started scrubbing. He ate pasta today and it's the same pasta my mother offered him on her first day of school.

Once they were cool arms but now, they're just the right temperature. He wrapped them my waist.

"We shouldn't be here for too long," he whispered into my ear.

"I know. I'll finish cleaning this and we'll go."

After I finished cleaning, I took one last glance at my old home and walked into the forest while holding his hand back to my home.

* * *

And it's finally complete. Okay before I start all the negative stuff, there are some things that I want to say.

First of all, Renée's sister, Claire, is not the Claire that Quil imprinted on. The Claire in this story is dedicated to the _Time Traveler's Wife _Clare. This story was the inspiration for Promise and also the one that lighted the flame for me to write this story.

Next, special thanks again to my friend Min who provided the idea for Charlie and Renée's story. Thank you so much and love you. ;)

Third, I want to share a poem written by my friend Ellice. She's seriously has a great gift for writing and if you think my stories are good, wait till you read her poem. She's a hundred times better than me! She's amazing!

She who laughs

Like there's no tomorrow

Mouth open wide

Tears trickling from her eyes

She who laughs

Brings joy to life

For she and happiness are good friends

And they always come hand-in-hand

She who laughs

Stares you straight in the face

Don't turn away

Or she'll run away

Look into her eyes

And everything's revealed

For you've finally got the key

To unlock what beneath

You look into her eye

You look into her eyes

And stare in disbelief

For these aren't the eyes

Of the girl you thought she would be

Her eyes are everything

Of sadness and melancholy

You're shocked and you wonder

How unhappy she has always been

Okay, now this concerns the next chapter. I have decided to write on either Momo or Claire's wedding. Here's the plus point, I'm letting the readers choose which one you want to read about so do go vote on my profile! I need at least 30 votes before I would publish the chapter as I really want to see what you wonderful people want to read. Thanks!

Okay, now to my non stop ranting. Things are going to get pretty ugly so do stop reading here. I just need to vent on a seriously mean review. So STOP if you don't like reading ugly stuff.

So here goes… I'm just going to quote directly from this review on Kidnapped. Since this reviewer didn't have the guts to leave it as a signed review, I'll just quote directly and not care if he/she reads this.

"_seriously? donut people? that's so stupid! whatever happened to vampires?"_

_randomperson_

And I thought _Rotten Tomatoes _was mean from what they said about New Moon.

This is like the worse review I've ever gotten and it totally crushed me! And trust me; I've had some pretty mean reviews before. I've been called lame, bitchy but this? It's completely insulting. By saying my donut people are stupid, you're saying the dream I had was stupid. I know they're not the coolest things ever and let me tell you, I did try to make them cooler but I couldn't. The dream I had about Kidnapped would not allow it. I couldn't think of any alternative.

Now to address the 'what happened to vampires'. They're already in the story. It's just that I haven't introduced them officially. Have you ever heard of patience? I've had a review telling me to add some suspense to my stories so I'm trying that.

Whenever I see a new review, you won't be able to imagine the immense joy I feel and when I read this, all that joy changed. I got completely depressed for a whole day. I don't mind reviews telling me my stories are not very good as I am not perfect and I know I'm not very good at writing. But this, to criticize my idea, you're criticizing my imagination in the most primitive way.

Look, I don't want an apology. I just hope to not get such reviews again please. It really hurt me. I'm sorry you guys have to read this but I've warned you not to read. I'm bound to receive tons of hate reviews but I just had to write this. Bye…


	3. Before I Met You

**BELLA'S POV**

We were sitting on the porch swing in the garden. As the swing lightly swung back and forth, I was cuddled in his embrace and enjoying the moment. I didn't know why but no matter how many years have passed, I still loved the feeling of being in his arms. There was something really sweet and peaceful about how we were together right now.

The sun soon rose and as the sunlight shone on us, we both sparkled. I turned to look at him and stroked his sparkling face. Once, it was as cold as ice but now, the temperature's just right.

I leaned into his chest and smiled. "Today's my turn," I whispered.

"What are you going to write about?"

"I'm not sure but your story got me thinking about when I was younger and I don't know why, but I can remember it and in pretty good detail too but there are also some fuzzy bits."

His eyebrows furrowed, "This isn't normal. Your human memories should have faded by now."

"Mmmm… I don't know. Maybe it has been stored in my memory all along; I just needed a trigger to release it or something, something like a key to unlock my memory chest. So maybe this little game is the key – the key to me remembering my past. I can remember my time with you perfectly and why's that. Because you're with me every day so you're the key to those memories."

It made perfect sense now. No one could really explain why I could remember every little moment with Edward so well. They thought it was because I kept on thinking about it but frankly speaking, these memories didn't even blur out when I woke up after I changed. I remembered everything – the time together when I was a child, the eleven years I forgot about him and the time when he came back – perfectly. All those moments were about him and when I saw him, he opened the door which locked up those memories.

"Your theory's quite interesting. Maybe why I – or the others – can't remember much about our past is not because human memories fade but because we don't have a trigger. I mean, my parents died so everything before I turned became lost. Come to think about it, Rose remembers about the men who attacked her and that's because she killed them. When she saw them, they became the trigger and it unlocked that part of her memory."

"Yeah and why Carlisle remembers nothing about his life is because he was left to die so he never saw his father again. He only remembered parts because he was in the town he grew up in. And Esme remembers nothing because the reason she took her life away died," I continued.

"It all makes sense now. We have to tell Carlisle like now. I'll go call him." He was really getting really excited about this theory. Nothing interested Edward – other than me – more than learning something new about this life.

I chuckled, "Hold on Einstein," – I quickly jumped up from the porch swing – "it's my turn to write today. I'm not going to allow this little theory to end our game."

He looked a little sheepish. I smiled and gave him a light peck on the nose. He looked at me questioningly. "What will my dear wife write today? Mind sharing with your doting, loving husband?"

I stuck out my tongue at him. "Nope. I want it to be a surprise. You'll just have to read on to find out."

He pouted at me and I squeezed his cheeks. "C'mon, can't just sit here all day. If we don't start now, I'll never be able to finish."

We held hands as we walked into the house and to the living room where I switched on the computer and started punching words into the keyboard and watched as words appeared on the screen.

~x~x~

As my parents fought every night, all I could do was cuddle up in my bed and weep and hope that they would not find out. I wept and wept until there were no tears left and that my eyes were so deprived of moisture that it would bring me to my slumber.

My mother was always moody at home. She screams a lot, yells a lot and is always sad. It pained me to see her like this yet I didn't understand at that time what was going on. I was just a child at that time and though I knew that my parents were constantly fighting, I never expected anything really bad to happen. I was young and naïve.

So when my mother started packing the bags and told me to dress warm in the middle of the night, I was quite surprised. I was surprised at why we needed to move so suddenly but I didn't complain. All I could think of was maybe that things had turned out better and we were moving to a bigger home.

But my world came shattering down when my father came home and they started quarrelling again. But the thing that surprised me was when my mother said we were leaving. It was then the puzzle was finished. I saw the full picture. We were leaving my father. I tried begging; begging for them to stop fighting but my mother just yanked me by the arm and pulled me out of the door. I couldn't stop calling my father to come with us – well, yell actually. But he wouldn't move. The look on his face looked like he was in a daze, like he didn't understand, like he didn't care if my mother took me away from him. The tears started falling as he continued to not move and not care. I was being pulled away from my father. The last thing I remembered was the pain.

We moved to Phoenix and life didn't get any better. My mother seemed more at ease here though so that was a plus point. But I cried every day. Forks was where I was born in and now here, in Phoenix, where it is the opposite of Forks, my body couldn't take it. The heat was one of the biggest changes. In Forks, you can count the days you see the sun but here in Phoenix, it's sunny every day. Forks was dry and cold. Phoenix was the complete opposite. It was humid and hot. But I soon learnt to love the sun and the heat though.

When we first moved in, I would get sick quite often. If it was not the coughs, it would be a fever or a sore throat. I patronized the doctor so much that he seemed to have become a close friend of my mom and I. My mother got a job somewhere in the city area so I was often at home alone. But also because of this, I've grown to become independent. I did all the cleaning and washing at home. As for cooking, my mother would prepare them in the morning and I would heat it in the microwave.

However, I was miserable. I was always alone, even in school. No one really bothered to talk to me because I was the new girl, the weird girl if you must say. I cry all the time in school that no one really dared come talk to me. The teachers were extremely caring at first but they soon too lost their patience and ignored me. Every time I cried, they would ask me to sit at a corner while they carried on with the class. My mother was definitely informed but she was at a loss. She didn't know what to do with a 'problem' child. I cried because I felt lost. Every day after school, I would see children with both their parents coming to bring them home whereas I had to walk home on my own. That feeling of loneliness was something one can't just throw away. It keeps on coming back.

And so here starts my story of how I picked myself up. How I managed to diverge away from my crybaby ways. But this is also the story of the time before I met my dear husband.

x-x-x

"Bella, Mommy's home. I've got something to show you," Mommy called out. Mommy sounds excited, I wonder what it is. It was already quite late and I was all dressed up and ready for bed.

I quickly ran out to greet Mommy and was surprised when I saw a little cat in her arms. It was sound asleep but it looked like it had gone through a lot and it also looked like it had a bad boo boo. The little kitty in Mommy's arms had thick orange fur and it looked a little like a lion's mane. When I went over to Mommy to pat its fur, it was so soft, softer than the teddy bear that Aunt Claire gave me. When I touched it, it opened its eyes to look at me. It had beautiful eyes, neither blue nor green but a mix. I don't know what color that is. It soon went back to sleep though.

"You like her dear? I found the lil critter all alone in the gutter while driving so I decided to bring her home. She can be your playmate from now on when Mommy's at work. That way, you won't be so lonely anymore."

I smiled at the little creature in my mother's arms. It looked so cute in Mommy's embrace like it was being all cuddled up. The poor little kitty must have been through so much. It looks so tired and its orange fur looks a little dirty. I took my hand and gave it a light pat and it purred. My grin grew wider and Mommy too smiled.

"You want to carry the little darling sweetie?"

I was a little scared. The little kitty cat was sleeping so peacefully in Mommy's arms I didn't want to wake it up. "I'm afraid I'll wake her up Mommy."

Mommy chuckled, "Don't be. This lil critter's going to be your friend. It'll be okay. You never know till you try."

Mommy handed me the kitty and with shaky hands, I took it. The little kitty looked so fragile in my arms so I held it like how you would hold a little baby. As she turned around, the cutest expression could be seen on her face. My mouth opened in joy as I felt a slight blush color my face. I held it closer.

Mommy smiled at my expression. "What do you want to call her dear?"

The little cat looked up at me when Mommy asked me that question. It had the prettiest eyes. "Mo…mo. Momo! Yes, I'll care her Momo!" I grinned.

Mommy's grinned widen. "Then Momo it is."

Little Momo looked up at me and looked like it was smiling with its new name. "We're going to have so much fun together!" I cheered.

Mommy looked at the clock and looked a little shocked. So, she checked on her watch. "Look at the time. Time for bed. Today's been a big day for Momo too. Time for bed."

"But I want to play with Momo. Just a little. Please Mommy. Please…"

"Now young lady, you have school tomorrow so you best be heading to bed now. You can play with Momo tomorrow. She's not going anywhere."

I pouted but listened. I didn't want Mommy to be angry at me. I quickly ran up the stairs of our tiny little house and climbed onto bed. I held Momo close to me and hugged her to sleep. She was already sound asleep when Mommy pulled the quilt over me.

"Good night sweetie," Mommy kissed me goodnight.

"Nights Mommy. I love you…" I mumbled as I drifted into sleep.

For the first time, I didn't cry to sleep. I used to do it even after we moved to Phoenix as I was all alone. But I'm not anymore. I have a new friend with me now who's sleeping with me and keeping me company. Momo and I are going to be great friends.

x-x-x

"Bella, sweetie, time to wake up. You've got school remember?"

I stirred a little in my bed before turning around and ignoring Mommy. I was sleepy and wanted to sleep a little more. Out of the blue, I felt something licking my toes. I couldn't stop giggling at how ticklish it felt and I knew who was doing it.

"Okay, okay. Bella's awake! Momo can stop licking her now…" I groaned.

Mommy chuckled and I quickly sat up and grabbed Momo as it tried to escape. We became best friends in the quickest time in the history of 'becoming friends' and we're now inseparable. I absolutely positively love Momo and I knew that she loved me just as much. Momo removed some of the loneliness I felt but I still cried from time to time. Whenever I cried, Momo would curl up next to me and be with me until I stopped. I cried because I was lonely in school, at home, everywhere. No one bothered to talk to me in school. I ate alone during lunch and was always at a little corner reading a book during playtime.

I hugged my kitty close to me. I quickly went to my drawer and took my clothes out and went to the bathroom. Mommy had already gone downstairs to prepare my breakfast and dinner. As I was lathering my hair with shampoo, I suddenly remembered what day today was. Today was my turn for show and tell. I decided to bring Momo with me since I don't have many toys. Mommy couldn't afford any of that for me not that I'm complaining. Aunt Claire would occasionally visit and bring me toys and books. But I preferred storybooks so she's been giving me lots of fairy tales stories on her recent visits. My favorite is the Little Mermaid. I just love the idea of being able to explore the big blue sea.

I quickly dressed and went down – hoping I could see Mommy before she left. However, Mommy had already left but she did leave a note like how she did every morning if I took a little longer in the shower. And like every morning I was a little too slow in the shower, I would sit at a little corner and weep a little. Momo came and curled up to me. I held her close and she licked the tears away from my cheeks.

After a little while, I picked myself and Momo up and went to eat my breakfast but before I went to the kitchen to wash my plate, I read Mommy's note.

_Bella,_

_Mommy's left for work. Be good in school and good luck for your show and tell today. Mommy loves you.  
Oh yes, dinner's in the fridge in the usual compartment. You know what to do. Call me if you need anything._

_Mommy_

I quickly washed my plate, took my bag and headed to school. Momo happily followed me to school. Whenever I was at school, Momo was all alone and she was always so happy when I came home. So, when I told her I was taking her to school, she understood what I was saying and looked really happy.

I carried my little cat to school as she was walking a little slowly. Momo liked to be pampered once in awhile. School wasn't very far so it was alright. I walked to school on my own every day. It wasn't very far away so it's not dangerous. But I'm still jealous of everyone else in my class. They have either their Mommy's or Daddy's drive them to school.

But I didn't have a Daddy or that my Daddy doesn't want me anymore. I always asked Mommy why I don't have a Daddy and Mommy would always look at me with hurt in my eyes. She always told me the same answer that Daddy doesn't want me and Mommy anymore. It made me sad to see Mommy hurt so I hated Daddy for making Mommy so sad. Mrs. Harrington – my teacher – always looked at me like she pitied me especially after she told us to write the paragraph about our Daddies. I didn't understand why she looked at me that way. The kids in school were my worst problem. They always called me an unwanted child since my Mommy was never around and my Daddy didn't want me. It makes me sad that I would sob sometimes.

My teacher soon started the class. Mrs. Harrington was a plump woman with curly blond hair and big green eyes. Every day was the same so I knew when show and tell was coming up. I held onto Momo tighter when I looked at the clock and saw that the time for me to do my show and tell was drawing closer and closer and closer.

"Okay. Time for show and tell. Bella… I believe it's your turn today?" Mrs. Harrington asked.

I nodded and brought Momo and went up to the front of the class. With shaking hands and my stomach filled with butterflies, I started my show and tell.

"Everyone, this here is my cat, Momo." I started talking about how Momo was introduced into my life and about the time I spent with Momo. I also mentioned how playful and mischievous Momo can be. When I finished, everyone clapped but they didn't show much interest at what I had just presented so I quickly went back to my seat and felt my cheeks go red. Momo looked like she was proud of me and I patted her head.

Snack time soon came and I went with Momo to my usual spot in the playground and ate my snacks. As I was eating, one of the bigger boys in the class came forward and gave me a sly smile. I cringed back at this. This was bound to be big trouble…

His name was Ted and he loved to bully me for whatever reason. He had thick brown bushy hair and eyebrows and blue eyes. He was one of the biggest boys in the class so all the boys followed him around. Some girls like Courtney too followed him. I didn't understand it though. The only good thing about him was his size; his brain could be the size of a peanut. But he has come to the idea that since he's the biggest kid around, he could be the big bully.

"Poor little Bella sitting all alone with her little kitty cat," he taunted. I quivered back. Sure I despised him but I was still afraid of him. He used to take my lunch away from me and pull my pigtails when I first transferred here. I was crying a lot so that made me an easy target. The teachers too started ignoring me and I'm not one who likes complaining. So, I took all precautions to avoid his bullying like no longer tying my hair to school but the bullying didn't stop. I didn't want to tell Mommy as I didn't dare. He threatened that if I told on him, he would cut my hair away.

He reached his hand out to touch Momo and immediately, Momo snarled at him. He didn't like the way my little cat reacted and reached out to take her by her ear. Momo didn't like her ears touched so the moment he pinched hers, she leapt out of my arms and stood at a defensive stance.

As soon as Ted got neared, Momo's tail which was straight and bristling started to swish violently from side to side. Her ears started twitching and her fur was all sticking up. She stared menacingly at the boy who had pulled her ears. Momo was truly scary that I too took in a sharp intake of breath.

"So the little kitty likes to play tough huh? Well c'mon, try me," Ted laughed.

Without any warning, Momo pounced up and bit Ted's hand – hard. Ted – who was a big coward under his bully persona – ran off crying like a little boy. His so called sidekicks too ran away crying like fools. From that day onwards, Ted never bullied me again.

x-x-x

School ended soon enough and I was so proud of my little cat. I decided to give her a little catnip when I got home. We didn't have much at home and Mommy didn't have time to go down to the pet store to buy some so I kept what we had in the house for special occasions. Today was definitely a special occasion.

I skipped my whole way home and when I reached my house, I saw a familiar blue car parked in front of the driveway and knew immediately who had come to visit. With Momo in my arms, I quickly ran in to greet my Aunt Claire.

I put Momo down at the door and she ran to her bowl to get a drink. I saw my Aunt sitting on the couch and shouted her name. She turned and saw me and quickly came and gave me a big big hug.

"Oh Bella. You've grown again. I missed you so much."

I laughed, "I missed you too Aunt Claire. Why haven't you been visiting recently?"

I haven't seen my Aunt and her boyfriend, David, since last year at my fourth birthday. She brought the cake and everything and gave me a book as my present. I've always liked my Aunt Claire; she would always visit and read me stories from the books she buys for me. Aunt Claire believed in fairy tales and happy endings and though she always says that Mommy was the happy bubbly one while she's the mature responsible adult, I couldn't believe her. She was always so full of life and hope.

"I've been busy lately. But don't worry; I won't miss your birthday that's coming soon. And I'll get you the biggest cake in the bakery." She kissed my cheek. I cheered and clapped my hands.

Aunt Claire brought me and Momo out to town to do some shopping. She bought me some of the cutest dresses ever and also a little suit for Momo though Momo didn't seem to like to wear the shoes. After that, she brought me to the grocery shop and we bought some ingredients for dinner tonight. We wanted to surprise Mommy with a huge feast.

When we reached home, we quickly put on our aprons and started cooking. I loved cooking but Mommy was always so busy. On the rare days she's home early, we would bake a cake together but we haven't done that together in a long time. Mommy's busy with her work so I'm happy I could cook with my Aunt today.

Mommy soon came home from a long day. She looked completely exhausted. Wearing the dress my aunt bought for me, I ran out to the living room to greet my mother.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! You're back, you're back!" I cheered. Mommy quickly carried me up as I jumped into her arms.

Mommy chuckled at my enthusiasm and brushed some of the flour on my face away. "What's gotten you all hyped up? And how did you get so dirty? Didn't I tell you to not cook without adult supervision?"

"Oh don't worry. Bella's in great hands." Aunt Claire walked out of the kitchen while wiping her hands with a cloth.

Mommy squealed when she saw my aunt and quickly put me down before the two sisters embraced. They started talking and I went up to shower since this was going to take some time and I was all dirty. As I was showering, I heard Mommy and Aunt Claire scream together in pure joy and thought what had happened. I giggled a little.

After I showered, I went down and ate the meal Aunt Claire and I cooked together. Over dinner, I told Mommy about what Momo did in school today and Mommy was proud of Momo too by giving her a light pat on her head. Momo purred when Mommy scratched her chin – she liked that feeling. I also found out that Aunt Claire was getting married to Mister David soon and that Mommy and I were invited to her wedding in Paris. Aunt Claire looks really happy so I'm happy for her too.

After dinner, Mommy and Aunt Claire washed up while I curled up on the couch and watched some cartoons. They soon finished and Aunt Claire brought me up to my bedroom and Mommy went to her room.

"Mommy's busy so I'll read you a story tonight kay?" Aunt Claire told me when I asked if Mommy could read me one of the books that Aunt Claire had bought for me in town today but she was too busy.

As Aunt Claire read each story to me, I was huddled up with Momo on my little bed and transported to a magical world where things weren't so complicated. Where things were as simple as one plus one equals two. My eyes sparkled as I looked at the pretty illustrations.

Aunt Claire put her arms around me and told me, "Someday Bella, you're going to be like the princesses in this story and find your own prince charming."

I giggled, "Those are just fairy tales Aunt Claire, they're not real."

"Oh. Is it? Because my fairy tale is coming true soon in Paris. I'm going to marry David."

I pondered for a second. "Well, Mister David is like a prince in a way. Maybe. Maybe someday I would find him too, find my prince." I grinned at her.

"That's the spirit. Keep on believing and it would come true. It's late, go to sleep."

Aunt Claire pulled the quilt over me and kissed my forehead before whispering good night to me. As I lay on my bed, I thought of what my aunt just said. Someday, my very own prince would come and bring me to his castle. I won't be alone anymore because I would have him with me. I can't wait to find him but I wonder when…

x-x-x

Today's my birthday. I'm turning five today. I'm so excited! Aunt Claire's coming over, with a cake and everything. The day started out like any other day except that Mommy woke me up with a birthday song. She also cooked me a special breakfast today before heading off to work.

School was as per normal, no one remembered my birthday but I didn't care. After the little incident with Momo, no one bullied – or bothered – me anymore. So I'm all alone as usual but I couldn't really care today. When I'm home, I would get all the attention I wanted because today is my special day. Everyone's supposed to listen to me today.

So, when the teacher dismissed the class, I quickly packed my bag and ran all the way home. Aunt Claire and Mister David greeted me at the door and I hugged my aunt. After that, they brought me to the amusement park and it was so much fun. Though most of the rides scared me, Mister David was there with me all the way. He held my hand during the rides and I felt better and eventually had tons of fun. I'm glad Aunt Claire found someone so kind and caring.

When we arrived home, Mommy's little car was already parked at the driveway. She came back early today to decorate the house. I didn't understand until much later that I realized that Mommy had planned the whole thing out with Aunt Claire. I was so happy.

They all sang me a birthday song and I held onto Momo and blew the candles on the cake. Momo gave me a lick on the cheek as my birthday present. Mommy bought me a cute little princess dress and Aunt Claire and Uncle David gave me the trip to the amusement park and a huge pink colored teddy bear.

Night soon came and Mommy tugged me into bed and read me a bedtime story. "I don't want to sleep Mommy. I've had too much fun. I don't want this day to end." I pouted and Mommy chuckled and patted my head.

"Everyday has to end Bella. Whether you like it or not, it would end eventually but the good thing about a day ending is that a new day would arrive and it would be filled with more fun and adventure. Now, don't you want that?"

I pondered for a second. "Yes I would like that. To have adventures with Momo" – I stroked Momo's orange fur – "And wait for you to come home and tug me into bed and read me stories and kiss me goodnight."

Mommy gave me a small smile. "It's late. Good night sweetie." She tugged me in, kissed my forehead and switched off my room's light.

_As I slowly drifted into sleep, a handsome man soon came to me and held out his hand to me. I reached out and took his hand and he brought me to a nearby meadow. Only under the sunlight, I saw that he was really pretty with his messy bronze hair and honey gold eyes. But the thing that stuck out a lot was his skin. He was sparkling under the sunlight. I reached out to touch his skin and it was so… so… I couldn't feel it. As I bore into this stranger's face, his eyes were filled with sadness and guilt. I didn't understand why._

_He slowly walked away and I suddenly saw that I was all grown up, a seventeen year old teenager and not a five year old anymore. My body had changed like any other teenager would. As that beautiful boy walked away, I started crying. I didn't understand why but it felt like a thousand needles have been stabbed into my heart. As he walked away, I sat there on the ground motionless with the wind blowing in my face and my face streaked with tears. And before I knew it, he was gone…_

I woke up with my body soaked with sweat and my face covered in tears. I didn't understand why but that dream truly scared me. I couldn't stop crying. Momo was woken up by my sobs and came over and looked at me.

"Mommy… Mommy… I'm scared," I sobbed.

Momo looked at me and the next thing I knew, she hopped off the bed and out my room door. I quickly wiped the tears away and followed Momo out the door. She ran and ran and ran at her kitty speed and towards Mommy's room. I didn't know why but she stayed at the little opening in Mommy's door.

"Momo?" I went to carry it up and back into my room. Mommy was probably sleeping now and I didn't want Momo to wake her.

But just then, I saw through the little opening. Mommy was working hard with a cup of coffee on her desk. Every time she felt tired, she would take a little sip of the coffee and continue working. It was only then I realized what happened. Mommy had left work early to help me celebrate my birthday and is now finishing up the work she couldn't finish at home. She did this for me and I still insisted I not sleep and have her at my side. I was the selfish one here. Now Mommy has to work till the wee hours of the night to finish her work.

I ran back to my room and put Momo down. Tears threatened to fall down my face as I realized how much Mommy does for me and about how selfish I've been. I fought against the tears that threatened to fall.

I looked at my little cat. "So that's why you ran off. To show me how much Mommy worked for me? How she's suffering?"

Momo seemed to understand and nodded. I smiled and scratched its chin. "Thank you. I promise you and Mommy that I won't cry ever again. I won't cause Mommy anymore unnecessary worry."

And with that, I went back to bed and went back to sleep… I don't want my Mommy to worry about me unnecessarily anymore. She already has too much on her hands. Keeping me happy, making sure I have food on my plate every month, a roof over my head. She's done so much for me and all I am doing is making her life more difficult. I don't want that anymore. From tomorrow on, I'll become a stronger Bella. One Mommy would be proud of and not worry about anymore.

x-x-x

I didn't like the plane ride to Paris. It was extremely long and the air conditioner broke down so the plane was quite stuffy. When the plane landed, my ears hurt like crazy and I didn't like that. I wanted to cry but I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore – not in front of Mommy anyways. So, I held onto Momo's bag tightly. She couldn't be brought up the plane unless I put her in the little carrier Mommy bought. I couldn't just leave her at home. Who's going to feed her and love her while I was gone?

As soon as we cleared the customs, we headed to our tiny little hotel room. Mommy had saved like crazy for this. Aunt Claire was getting married tomorrow to Mister David so we flew into Paris to attend. Mommy has been nervous the whole way through. I wonder why…

The next day soon arrived and Mommy dressed me up in the cutest dress ever. She's saved up for months to get me this dress. It was white with cap sleeves and puffy at the bottom with a pink ribbon tied at the waist. I twirled around continuously at the mirror as Mommy got dressed in the bathroom. She came out with a really pretty dark blue gown down to her ankles with a gold ribbon tied at the waist. I left Momo in the hotel room and it looked a little sad but Mommy would not allow me to bring her with me no matter how much I begged.

We took a taxi and arrived at a really big hotel. She held onto my hand as we went to greet Aunt Claire and Mister David. After that, we walked into the grand hall and it was decorated like one of those fairy tales in those books my aunt always reads to me. So pretty…

However, when Mommy and I moved into the reception, I saw more people in the tiny room than I ever had and it paralyzed me. I was afraid so I clung close to Mommy. Just then, a man and a lady who looks a little like Mommy approached us.

Mommy froze as they walked towards us and my immediate response was to hide behind my Mommy.

The man chuckled, "So you finally show up. You ran off god knows how many years ago and believe you have the right to come and attend your sister's wedding?"

Mommy's face hardened. "I only ran away because of your stupid plan – no, Mom's idea – Dad. And Claire invited me so I have every obligation to attend this wedding."

So that man is Mommy's Daddy and the lady beside him must be Mommy's Mommy. So they're my grandparents. But Mommy's never mentioned them to me before. I moved a little away from Mommy's back to have a better look at my grandparents. My grandfather's eyes bulged wide open when he saw me and my grandmother stiffened.

Mommy took in a deep breath before introducing, "Mom, Dad, this is Bella. She's my daughter."

My grandfather snickered, "So this is the little runt whom you ruined your life to protect. How pathetic…"

I clutched onto Mommy's dress as he said that in my face with a look of disdain. He called me a _runt_. Why would he call me that? And I ruined Mommy's life? My hold on Mommy's dress tightened. I was on the verge of tears but had to rub it off.

Mommy saw what had happened and place her hand on my forehead and patted it. She looked menacingly at my grandfather. "Don't you dare call her that! She didn't ruin my life, you did. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

He continued to look amuse. "HA! And the bastard whom you ran off with? Where is he?"

Mommy looked down with sadness in her eyes. "I left him."

My grandfather soon started laughing loudly and I shuddered at how cold his laugh was. He was like the villain in those cartoons I watched on Saturday mornings. "Maybe that's the only thing you've done right after you ran away. But look at how you – or should I say _that – _ruined your life. You could have had such a promising future but no… You had to keep that little devil you called your child."

Mommy moved a little closer to me to protect me. "How dare you. How dare you say that about my daughter. I won't allow you to speak so coldly about her. I never regretted my decision to bring her into this world."

He snickered again, "That's what everyone says… It's just some pathetic excuse… Look at you Renée, you can barely earn enough each month. You have to slog it out day and night and you tell me you don't regret bringing the little runt into this world?"

Mommy bit her lip as she didn't know how to answer back. He had truly hurt Mommy and I wanted to protect her for once. I moved a little away from Mommy and looked at the man my Mommy call her Daddy.

"Excuse me grandpa, please stop bullying Mommy. It's not very nice."

He started laughing his villainous laugh again before looking at me with disgust. "I'm not your grandfather young naïve little girl. You're nothing to me. You may be my daughter's child but I won't ever acknowledge you as part of the family."

Mommy snapped at that line. "Stop it. Just stop it. And don't you ever talk to my daughter like that again," Mommy nearly yelled, almost everyone in the room was now staring at us. Mommy took in a deep breath to steady herself. "Today's Claire's wedding. I'm here for her and not you and I'm not going to allow you to ruin it for her just like how you ruined it for me."

With those last words, Mommy took my hand and brought me to another area of the room.

It was soon time to get seated. With the commotion that just occurred just now at the back of my head, I sat down, eagerly awaiting for my Aunt to come out.

Wedding music soon played and everyone stood up as Aunt Claire walked into the room. Everyone was looking at Aunt Claire and I felt a little sad for Mister David. No one was giving him any attention.

So, I turned around and saw his face. With his messy brown hair combed to a side and his jaw nicely shaved, the look on his face was indescribable. He looked at Aunt Claire with so much love that I felt a little awkward looking at them.

I turned back and looked at my aunt and saw that she didn't care about who was staring at her. All her attention went to the person waiting for her at the end of the aisle. The way they looked at each other, it was like they were in their own little world where only the two of them existed and no one else.

As I looked at the love these two shared, I made a promise to myself that I too would one day find my prince and marry him and as I walked down the aisle to meet him, it would be something similar between Aunt Claire and Mister David.

x-x-x

It was raining. The rain came splattering down the window as I stared out into the little garden we had. It was rare for rain in Phoenix but that doesn't mean it doesn't rain in Phoenix. So, today was one of those really bad rainy days. The rain just kept falling down and down and there was no sign that it would stop.

It's been about a week since we came back from Paris from my aunt's wedding. I loved the whole wedding and after the ceremony where I giggled at my aunt and her husband when they fed each other cake and also looking at the way they moved during their first dance. Mister – or should I say Uncle – David asked me to dance but I was quite reluctant at first. So, he carried me up and started twirling in circles as Aunt Claire danced with the other guests. It was pretty fun and I was really happy that day. Not only did I get to see my dear aunt tie the knot with the man she loves, I got to spend lots of time with Mommy. We really bonded over that trip.

Now, Mommy's back at work so I'm alone at home again. Momo seemed extremely hyper today. She wouldn't stop running around the house and when I carried her up to hold her, she wouldn't stop fidgeting.

I don't like the rain anymore. Ever since we moved to Phoenix a few years ago, I've come to love the sun and not the rain, just like Mommy. She couldn't stand the rain…

"Momo, what's gotten into you? The rain making you twitchy?" I asked my fidgeting cat.

Soon, she wiggled out of my arms and went towards the door and wouldn't stop tapping on it. She looked like she wanted to go out to play.

"It's raining Momo. Wait till the rain's stop then we'll go play kay?" I looked at my cat with an odd expression on my face. She's never insisted on going out before. She was always very well behaved but today's different. She's extremely persistent to going out today, like something's waiting for her in the rain. I thought cats didn't like the rain?

She started jumping up and down at the door but I wouldn't open the door for her and she looked really irritated. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind came and blew open one of the windows. Before I could run over and close it, Momo jumped out through the window and ran out.

"Momo! Momo, come back!" I ran across and opened the door. However, it was pouring like crazy and you could hear the roar of the thunder. I didn't dare run out to find her and the thing that scared me was that Momo had run so fast that I couldn't see her anymore in the distance. I couldn't see the lump of orange fur that I had come to love so much.

My next reaction was to call Mommy. I called her with a lump in my throat. At first, she thought what had happened but after explaining the situation, she calmed down and promised to help me find Momo when she knocked off from work.

However, even after the rain cleared and we both went to search for my cat, we couldn't find her. We searched everywhere until we came to the conclusion that Momo can never ever be found.

"She's gone honey. Let's stop searching. Mommy will get you a new one kay?" Mommy comforted.

I didn't want a new cat, I want Momo. I only want Momo. But she's gone, run away somewhere where I'll never see her again. The lump in my throat came back and my vision blurred as my eyes filled with tears. I had to rub it a few times to remove the tears.

When I was with Momo, she taught me so many things and I made a solemn oath to not cry anymore in front of Mommy. I didn't want her to worry about me. And Mommy's got other things to worry about.

I blinked a few times and acted as strong as I could. "It's alright Mommy. You don't need to waste that money to get me another pet. I'll be fine," I said after I cleared my throat.

"You sure?" Mommy was still concerned.

I forced my cheek bones to smile and nodded. I couldn't talk now because if I did, I would definitely fall into a million pieces and start crying and make my mother worry. Nothing good would come out if I cried. I'd only make my mother worry more. Mommy seemed convinced by my act and let it go.

The next few months were horrible. I was alone everyday and I would just sit at a corner and cry. When my mother returned, my defenses would be up and I would act strong. It soon came to a day I was sick of crying and decided to do some exploring. There were lots of greenery near my house and so many adventures waiting for me. I found out that going on adventures kept my mind off bad things so I did that every day.

Things turned out well. I met him and now, I'm not alone anymore. Maybe my little Momo leaving was not such a bad thing after all. Maybe it was all destiny. After all, if Momo never ran away, I would have never started exploring and I would have never met him, my one true love.

~x~x~

Edward kissed my forehead as I ended the chapter. He had his arms around me.

"You've written a beautiful story love. But I have one question. You told me you were playing with Momo when you found out about how busy your mother was. But in the story, you said it you said you found out as you were having a nightmare."

I chuckled. "That was a really scary memory Edward. I forced myself to forget it and I created my own reality. The dream I had scared me out of my wits. I didn't want to think about it after that and so, I slowly forgot. Human memories fade remember?"

"Can't believe that _grandfather_ of yours called you a little _runt_. Called you a thing. I mean, you're the most wonderful person in the whole wide world! Anyone would be blind to not see that," he mumbled.

I chuckled, "Only my so called 'grandfather' calls me that. Sure it hurt me lots but my mother suffered even more." I snuggled closer to him as I leaned onto his chest.

He smiled and started kissing me on my neck and up my cheek and I couldn't help but smile. His lips soon found mine and I kissed him back. Things started getting really steamy after awhile and before I could control my physical need for him, my hands found his shirt and tore it apart.

I didn't get changed when I went to visit my father as I was too lazy to change and Edward's shirt was long enough to act as a really huge dress. However, Edward who had only his pants on just now pulled a white polo tee over before heading over to my old home. That was now history as I shred it to bits a few seconds ago.

Edward, who had better control over himself, started to unbutton the buttons on his shirt that I was wearing. However when he finished the second one, I heard a light knock on our door and Edward groaned.

"Of all the rotten luck, they show up now…" he mumbled.

I heard a muffled laugh or maybe laughs outside the door and got curious. I wonder who it could be. I held onto his head and whispered so low I hoped whoever's outside wouldn't hear me.

"I don't know who it is but we'll get rid of them ASAP and then we'll continue with where we left off okay?" I asked seductively as traced my finger down his chest.

"I don't think that's possible. God… You're too desirable for your own good." He started kissing me again as I wrapped my arms around him.

An impatient knock came and Edward pulled away. He looked really irritated but I got out of his embrace and went to open the door. I was curious.

As soon as the door opened, I saw my pixie like sister and the other Cullens. "Bella!" she cheered before pulling me into a hug. Edward was already next to me and the immediate response I had for Alice's hugs when I was human was now gone. He was a little sad about that but laughed it off afterwards. I hugged her back. I was a little shock at her visit. The Cullens came earlier. That would explain Edward's irritation when things were getting really _steamy_.

Behind, I heard someone chuckling. "Looks like you two were getting a little busy. Hope we didn't bother you," the deep sounding voice sounded and Edward growled. I looked up from Alice's tiny frame to see Emmett with a sly grin on his face. He stared into the living room at the torn fabric on the floor and wiggled his eyebrows.

Alice pouted, "You're not getting rid of me Bella. Not when I haven't seen you in ages."

It didn't take me long to process what Alice and Emmett meant by saying that. They heard everything. I pulled away and quickly hid behind Edward and hid my face. Emmett roared into laughter at the way I looked. I was so embarrassed! They heard everything! If I could blush, my face would probably be redder than a tomato and hotter than volcanic lava.

Carlisle cleared his throat and all the laughter stopped as he stepped forward to greet us. Esme followed suit. She hugged Edward first before hugging me. "I've missed the two of you so much," she smiled.

"Good to see you again Mom," I replied.

We invited them into the house and Emmett couldn't stop laughing when he saw the complete mess the house was. Esme soon hushed him and promised to help fix the place up for us. I couldn't stop thanking her and apologizing for causing her so much trouble.

Edward and Carlisle soon went into a discussion about the theory I made earlier and he was extremely impressed and fascinated by it.

"This is amazing. We have to find out more about it. Research more," he chattered.

I didn't want to bother them so I went to sit with my sister. After a moment of silence, she seemed like she couldn't hold back what she wanted to say anymore so she just went ahead and said it.

"Bella… Actually, the reason we're here today is because we – Esme especially – would love it if you could move in with us again."

"Oh…" I was a little shocked by this so this was the only response I could think of.

Esme was somewhere else in the house looking at the extent of the damage. She's bound to be pretty shocked at the damage on this house. Theoretically, it shouldn't have survived but it did. It still stood.

"We miss the two of you tremendously. Plus, you can control your thirst now so it's going to be alright if you enroll into High School and be around humans. I'm sure you would like to graduate at least once from High School right Bella?"

I didn't graduate from High School. I thought about this idea for awhile. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice the rest of the family had joined in. Edward was next to me and his arm slung around my shoulders.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. If you're still unsure, we can wait a few more years before you start mingling with the humans," he whispered into my ear.

"No." I looked at him. "I think it's time we joined the family again, get some regularity into our lives. Let's move Edward. We can come back in a hundred years when all the people I know have moved on." I flinched at the words _moved on_. His arm tightened around my shoulder.

He sighed, "Very well then. We'll leave first thing tomorrow night. We need to pack and stuff."

The family soon got into a discussion and I suddenly remembered something.

"Before we leave, there's something I want to do."

"What is it dear?" Esme asked.

I looked straight at them all with a stern face. "I saw the invite on Charlie's desk when I visited him last night and I thought that it would be the right thing for me to attend. I want to go to Jacob's wedding."

* * *

And I am done with another chapter. Next chapter will be the last chapter for this little add-on. I don't know when it will be up but I'll try to write as quickly as possible. If you can't figure out what the next chapter will be about – though it's already pretty obvious – you can PM me or write in the reviews. I'll reply to you ASAP. I like replying to my reviews now.

Special thanks to those who have recommended this to your friends. You guys are awesome! _Promise_ is soon hitting the 100,000 hits mark so do help me out please~ Thanks!

Oh yes, I'm sure Bella doesn't sound like a six year old. I have two reasons to cover up for this little fault. Reason for the story: This here is written by forever seventeen year old Bella so she'll most likely write more towards her seventeen year old mind than her six year old mind. Okay, this was a lame excuse… My real reason is, I screwed up. One reviewer told me to observe six year olds and I tried observing my cousin for about an hour and trust me, it's easier said than done. And I don't really have the time to go down to a kindergarten and just observe little children. I have school mind you.

Now to discuss some reviews. I've seen some reviews saying Edward has pedophilia as the way I write makes him seem that way. I went to check it out and the simple meaning for this psychological disorder is 'an adult wanting to have sex with little children'. Let me clarify that there's nothing sexual about the way Edward feels about Bella when she was a child. It was just love. He didn't want to get sexual with her. Edward has his boundaries mind you. So I hope this clears these reviews about Edward being a pedo…

Anyway, thanks for reading and please note that I didn't follow the poll as I only received 3 miserable votes… C'mon people, please vote next time kay? It really helps a lot and big thanks to those who voted. (Mainly the 3 voters)

And onto something random… I can't wait to watch the final _Eclipse trailer_! Good news, there's a new _Eclipse _trailer. Bad news, it's the last one… ): I'll have to wait till 1st July for the movie to be showing in my country and I have school during this time… T.T

TTFN~


	4. Happily Ever After

Haiyo~ It's been so long since an update, like four months? Oh my… I'm sorry it took so long but here's the finale to my wonderful story, Promise.

Hope ya enjoy it~

* * *

**JACOB'S POV**

Classes have been real quiet these days. Bella hasn't come to school in awhile. Come to think of it, Edward's been ditching school too. I wonder why… I haven't been speaking with the others as well. Leah especially. She hurt me way too much.

As lunch came, I went to join the lunch queue and got my food. As I walked towards the table I now sat at, I saw that the other Cullens had already gotten their food and resumed to their non eating style. I didn't understand why they took the food knowing they would waste it but I also couldn't be bothered to ask.

I really liked the Cullens. Emmett and Jasper especially. Emmett's hysterical. You can always count on him to lighten your mood when you're feeling down. Jasper on the other hand is the quiet one but he provides a good listening ear and when I'm with him, I feel calmer, more at peace with myself – the pain that I got from Leah just seems to disappear. They're both great and they never looked at me like I'm an idiot. It seems like I was the only one in the dark about Leah cheating on me. _Lauren & Co _– as Bella so _affectionately_ called them – all knew about Leah and Sam. When I found out, Lauren especially laughed the loudest and the rest just followed their pathetic leader.

"Yo, earth to Jacob. You there?" Emmett almost shouted as I was again, in a daze. I've been daydreaming more and more these days. Guess that depression thing does that to you. But what can a guy do? He's been rejected twice. Yeah I know Bells never meant any harm but she still chose Edward over me. No resentment towards Edward though. I'm just saying.

Alice cleared her throat. "Anyway, this here's for you Jacob." She handed me a pink envelop and boy did it look and feel expensive. Even the envelop was decorated with elegant patterns.

I examined it closely. Must be about something pretty special. Man, if the envelop looks so fancy, I bet the inside is even fancier. Slowly, I opened the envelope – making sure I didn't ruin the fancy paper – and pulled out the invitation card inside. As I predicted, it was even fancier than the envelope that it was kept in. I flipped open the card and read the contents.

As I read through, my eyes bulged wide open and I felt my heart tear a little. Hey, I still loved her…

"Bella's getting married?" I asked. This was truly shocking news. Bella just turned seventeen and she's getting married? So soon? Not saying that Edward won't be able to keep her happy for a lifetime – hell, he'd better or he's gonna have to deal with me.

The lil pixie gave me a small smile, "Yes, they're getting married in three months."

"B-but why? Why so soon? I mean, can't they like… y'know… wait?" my eyes bulged and I was getting really agitated. "Don't tell me!" I stood up from my seat, "He knocked her up! He freaking knocked her up didn't he?" I bellowed and for a second, the whole cafeteria turned to stare at me. I quickly sat down and shook my head. They all soon diverted back to what they were doing before I shouted.

"No… no! Edward would never do that… I'm insulted that you think of my brother that way," Alice chided.

"Then what? Please explain this sudden urge to get married? I mean, they're only teenagers for crying out loud! They haven't even graduated from High School and they're already planning a lifelong commitment?"

"Yo, Jake. Chill…" Emmett put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged his shoulder away. How can I calm down? When Bella is getting married at what… seventeen?

I suddenly felt a soothing effect in my body and I calmed down immediately. That's just plain freaky. One minute my blood was boiling and the next, I felt calm as the ocean.

Looking that I wasn't shivering anymore, Alice took in a deep breath. "Okay, have you calmed down enough for me to explain?"

I nodded fearing that if I opened my mouth, I would just snap and yell again. Didn't want to make a scene in this god damned place…

"Carlisle got an extremely good job placement in New York and the whole family's moving there hence, Edward and Bella will be separated. And the only solution that we can think of for them to not be separated was that they get married. Edward already popped the question and Bella agreed Jacob. She wasn't forced to or anything. She truly wants to spend her whole life with him."

"But Bells has only known him for what? Less than a year? How can she be so sure he's the one she wants?" I questioned.

I thought it would leave them dumb founded – that they would be unable to answer – but Rosalie answered for everyone. "Trust me Jacob. Bella and Edward have known each other practically her entire life. He's the only one she wants to be with."

I didn't know what else to say. After Bella rejected me, I had always hoped that she would change her mind and that she would come to love me again and that she would leave Edward. And when that time comes, I would be waiting for her. I was always selfishly hoping for this but it looked like it was all futile. I had wasted my chance with her but after what Rose said; it looks like I never ever got a chance at truly earning Bella's affections. She always looked like she was waiting for something. Like when I first met her…

I remember the way her hair flowed with the wind as she stared out into the blue ocean with her arms wrapped around herslef as if she was trying to hold herself and prevent herself from breaking into pieces. She looked like she was looking for something but didn't know where or what it was. I remember her looking like a complete mess as the way her father said she was and I also remember the tears that flowed out of her warm chocolate brown eyes.

She looked so sad, so lost on that day when I first met her. But it was understandable, her mom just died. But who wouldn't be? When my mom died, my sisters just lost it, so did my father. I didn't really understand what was going on – I was so young at that time. But then again, Bella looked different. She looked like she had been lost or something and that the only hand that was guiding through the maze was gone but yet, she knew there was another somewhere in the darkness but she just didn't know where it was.

When I went to talk to her, she looked like she was in a dreamland or sorts. She didn't seem like she belonged in this world or anything. She was just lost somewhere unreachable. But soon, as I spent more time with her, she started smiling again. I would hold her hand when she was down and she would do the same for me. We became the best of friends soon enough and without me realizing, I feel in love with her.

But I was so blinded by Leah I didn't notice it. So, when Jessica came and opened her big mouth and told me that Bella liked me, I turned her down flat. Now when I think about it, I realize how stupid I was. Fate had given me a chance to be with Bella but I threw it away like a piece of paper. I didn't seize the opportunity when it knocked and now, she's with someone else. But, she's happy. And that's what matters.

~x~x~

"Did you hear? Bella's getting married," Lauren whispered into Jessica's ear.

It's English now and its one of the worse periods ever as the two biggest gossipers in the whole school – specifically Lauren and Jessica – are in the same class and they're like right behind me. Jessica told me the news of Bella's crush during English too.

Man, now that I think about it, all I could think was what the hell was I thinking when I rejected her that time. I was so blinded, so stupid! But what's done is done… I inched myself a little away from the _bitches _to avoid what they were about to say but man were they loud!

"Yeah, she's knocked up I tell ya… Bella's sure smart. Getting all hot with the hottest guy in school and forcing him to marry her now? Man, she's a bitch!" Lauren whispered to Jessica.

"You got that right. And to think she acted all sweet and innocent at the start. She's been hiding that bitchy self all along. Bitch," Jessica mumbled back.

"So… Are you going to the wedding?" Jessica added.

"Heck no! I don't want to see that whore have her hands all over the most gorgeous guy in the whole wide world. He's too good for her!"

They continued their endless rant and though I wanted to defend Bella, I didn't know how. Wouldn't want to cause a scene now do I… I just tried to block out everything I didn't want to hear and pay attention to the teacher but that was so freaking hard…

When the bell for the end of class rang, I literally jumped out of my seat and left the classroom. As I went over to my Rabbit, I decided not to head home. Instead, I decided to drive down to Port Angeles to have some alone time to think through things.

There's going to be a bonfire tonight at the reservation and since Billy is like the head of the council and all, there's bound to be loads of people at home and getting some peace would be like asking a dog to moo instead of bark.

I needed time to think. I dashed through the pouring rain to my Rabbit on the other side of the parking lot and quickly unlocked the doors and jumped in and turned on the heat. Man it was cold. As I placed my backpack on the passenger seat, I took out the wedding invitation that Alice passed to me during lunch.

I opened the card and read the contents once again.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN_

_and _

_EDWARD MASEN CULLEN_

_13 March 2010_

_Cullen's Residence_

After I read through the card for about a thousand times, I threw it aside on my bag and started the car and made my way to Port Angeles.

After a long car ride through the rain, I arrived at Port Angeles. Man, I really hope the rain would stop. If this doesn't stop, we're not going to have a bonfire but a house party and that would just suck to the core. They would never leave and there would be nowhere for me to escape to.

Pulling up my hoodie, I started walking and thinking about what happened today. Bella's getting married and it causing quite the amount of gossip in school. I myself am starting to doubt if Bella was making the right choice. I mean, they're still so young. You don't get married at seventeen.

Bella's my best friend no matter what and I don't want her to make the wrong choices. I don't want her to regret this in ten twenty years time when she looks through her photos and think whether she made the right choice or not. I want her to be happy. Can Edward give her that? The Cullens all say that they are certain Edward is the one but what about Bella? I need to know. I don't know why but I feel the need to keep her safe not just because I love her but because she is my friend and she's always been there for me.

Just then, as I walked down the quiet street, I saw Bella and Edward on the other side and walking towards me. They were holding each other close and looking through the shops. Now that I think about it, this street was filled with wedding boutiques so I would assume they were here to find a dress for the wedding. They were smiling and laughing and totally consumed in their little world that they didn't notice that they were walking towards me.

Bella was smiling like I've never seen her smile before and she carried that happy warm glow around her. Anyone standing twenty feet from this couple would not think that they were too young to be wedding dress shopping or anything. They would be thinking about how happy they are and wish they too could be like these two. Edward can make Bella happy.

If you were to look at Bella closely, you would see that she isn't as pale as she was as before. She gained a little weight too but that made her even prettier. She's also dressed warmer with a pink beanie and scarf around her neck. Her clothes looked expensive too and not those clothes she got from Phoenix. Without having even tied the knot, her life was turning for the better.

Edward was first to notice that I was in front of them and he turned and smiled at me. At that instant, Bella too turned and smiled. The happy couple quickly walked over to me and all I could let out was a nervous hi. I didn't know what to say…

Bella let out a pearly white smile and held on my hands as I looked at her. "How've you been Jake? Haven't seen you since Edward and I dropped out of school."

I forced myself to smile at her but quickly took my hands and hid them in my pockets. "I'm fine. Why did you drop out of school?" I decided to act like I'm oblivious to everything and ask even though I knew the answer.

Bella looked a little shock, "Oh! Alice didn't tell you? I thought I told her to give you the invite earlier on," Bella starting speaking really quickly like Alice and this was so unlike her.

Edward cleared his throat a little and wrapped one of his arms around Bella. Bella giggled a little, "Sorry Jake. I'm just so excited. Anyway, I'm getting married to Edward."

"Ah! Now that I think about it, the lil pixie did mention it to me," I smiled at the happy couple.

"So you're coming right?" Edward asked. I was a little shocked that he asked as he was silent for quite awhile.

"You bet cha. Wouldn't miss it for the world…"

Bella clapped before mentioning that they were going to take their wedding photos. I pardoned myself as I looked at the time and realized I was so lost in thought that I also lost track of time. I needed to be home soon. I said my goodbyes before running to my Rabbit.

As I turned around one last time to look at Bella and Edward, I saw them kiss and I saw how happy Bella was. Yes… Even though I hate to admit it, Edward is the one for her. He can make her happy. There' nothing to worry about. With that, I sighed and continued to make my way back to my Rabbit.

~x~x~

Twilight soon came and before I knew it, everyone was huddled together near a huge fire and just passing food around and chatted aimlessly among their own groups.

For me, I just sat at a corner and ate a burger. I was not in a party mood these days. My dad was with the other council members as they chatted about stuff. Though I know that he wishes he was sitting with me, it was his job to sit there and be with the other council members. The leader of the council has to be there to watch over things and stuff…

As I continued nibbling on my burger, a lady who was clearly older than me with raven black hair came and sat with me. I've never seen her before so I would assume that she's from the other village nearby – heck, I couldn't remember the name. She too looked like she was depressed about something and couldn't stand parties.

I continued staring at her as she stared into the fire before turning and looked at me before smiling. I didn't know how to react so I just turned away from her gaze and took a big bite out of my burger.

She continued staring and giving me that kind smile and slowly, I turned to look at her to and noticed her features as my eyes bulged wide open. She has a very pretty face but one would miss this from the huge scar that crossed from the right side of her face all the way down to her arm. It looked like a bear attacked her or something.

She noticed that I had seen her scar and I was left dumbfounded. She gave out a light chuckle before speaking. "I know it's awful but can you be anymore obvious?"

I quickly looked away and apologized as she laughed out the sweetest laugh next to Bella's I've ever heard and came to sit closer to me.

"Doesn't matter. People stare all the time to the point where you don't really care about it anymore."

"Well, if it makes it any better, you have a very pretty face under that mark," the words just slipped out of my mouth. What the hell did I just say? What the hell? I quickly turned my head and cussed myself under my breath.

She smiled and looked down at her plate of food before turning and looking at my direction again. "Why thank you very much. I don't know if you know me and all but hi, I'm Emily." She took out her hand and held it there for me to shake it.

"Jacob. Jacob Black," I stuttered as I took her hand and shook hers.

"Pleased to meet you Jacob," she smiled again and for the first time in a long while, I felt the warmth I felt when my mom was still around.

Soon, I got to know Emily more and more. In a way, I was using her as I was lonely and she felt so much like a motherly figure to me. She understood the pain I was feeling as she had been dumped by Sam before. She truly loved him and he just ripped her heart out one day and throttled all over it. It made me sick just to think about the pain Sam caused to so many.

Emily moved down to the reservation with her mom and her house wasn't very far away from mine so I usually went to her home to hang out. She was older than me by two years and decided to skip College when her father passed away. She needed to help her mother with the kids at home while mommy was out at work. I liked going to her home as it was much livelier there as compared to my own home and Billy didn't mind I went there if it meant I could be happier every time I got home.

Without each of us realizing it, we soon became the best of friends and I soon started to fall for her and to my surprise, she felt the same for me. As we started dating, I started to spend more and more time with her and her brothers and sisters and we bonded even more.

I decided to take her to Bella's wedding and she was happy to go to see who was this girl that I couldn't let go no matter what. I still was super protective of Bella but the moment I saw her walk down the aisle towards Edward, I accepted everything and let her go. She truly looked happy and the way Edward looked at her was intense – like nothing I've ever seen before.

As she looked at me, she gave me a breathtaking smile as she saw that I too had found someone special and she looked even more gorgeous in her wedding gown. As they took their vows, I suddenly had a vision of me there taking my vows with my future wife and how happy I was to finally be with my other half.

As the wedding soon ended, I danced with Bella for one song before Edward claimed her back. They took turns to shove cake into each other's mouth and did all the standard wedding stuff. As the night soon ended, Bella came and gave everyone a hug before getting into the car and driving to the airport for her honeymoon.

As I saw the car she was in drive off into the distance, I put my arm around Emily's waist and held her close as she placed her head on my chest.

_Goodbye Bella. I'll miss you. _

**5 YEARS LATER**

Today's the big day. As I looked out through my room's window as I put on my tux, I thought through what was happening. I was getting married. And to Emily no less. She completed me in every way possible and I'm just ecstatic to make her my wife.

So many things have happened these 5 years. I haven't seen Bella since she got married. Even Charlie doesn't know what happened. She never visited for the holidays or anything but we would occasionally receive letters from her and Edward telling us that she was okay and for us to not worry.

I knew she was doing perfectly well as she sounded so happy in her letters but I really wished she was here now. I wanted for her to attend my wedding.

"You ready son? It's time," my father said as he peeped through the door. I checked myself one last time and went out the door as I waited for my bride.

The music soon started playing as Emily walked down the aisle and towards me. I couldn't help but smile as I saw how gorgeous she's become. Even with her scar on her face, she was still the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world.

As I turned my head a little to the side to look at the audience, something caught my eyes.

Bella.

She was standing behind the bushes and trees and she's changed so much in her physical appearance that I hardly recognized her. She's become even more beautiful but also became paler. She hasn't aged one bit and I was questioning myself if I was imagining things.

She smiled at me as I took Emily's hand and we said our vows. As the priest pronounced us man and wife, I looked at the corner of my eye but Bella wasn't there anymore. I must have imagined the whole thing up.

Emily looked a little concerned but I just smiled and kissed her when the priest told me I could kiss the bride. I whispered an '_I love you' _into her ears as our lips parted and she came and stood closer to me as I held her.

She's finally mine and nothing is going to take her away from me.

**BELLA'S POV**

As I took one last glance at my best friend and his bride, I couldn't help but smile as I walked away from the scene. He too found his happily ever after just like me and I couldn't be happier.

He's no longer alone.

As I took my husband's hand, we bid goodbye to Forks and made our way to our new home. I didn't really know where we would be going but I didn't care. As long as I am with him, everything would be alright.

This isn't a goodbye to Forks forever. We would be back very soon. After all, we had forever to be together.

* * *

And it is finally finished! *Takes a tissue and wipes her tears away*

Again, I am truly sorry it took so long for me to update.

Any whoooo~ The next story I'm going to put my heart and soul to would be _Kidnapped_. And after that, I'm thinking of going back to _Two Faces _and rewriting it. Someone asked if I wanted a more experienced writer to rewrite it for me and it just bugs me. So I have decided to recreate the fuzzy I've created in Two Faces.

I'm currently on my study break so I'm going to put all my heart into preparing for my exams so I'm not sure when I'll update.

Once again (and for the last time here), thank you for all the wonderful love and support you've given me throughout the whole of my journey with _Promise. _I got my love for writing back and I don't think I'll want to lose it again.

Many thanks to the readers and also _The Time Traveler's Wife _who is the inspiration to me writing _Promise_. I owe the author of that story big time.

Oh yes, I made a blog for all my fics so do go check it out. www(.)lilvampgirl(.)blogspot(.)com – remove the brackets and you're good to go!

It's time for bed so I bid you wonderful people goodbye and before you leave, do leave a review if you could spare me the time!

Many loves,  
LVG


End file.
